She was always there but then everything changed
by Avatarlover123
Summary: Well this is my second fanfic , i had writers block on my first and then this came to my head and i just had to write it , it's not that great , but tell me what you guys think ? Please comment and criticize but , not so rudely it's only my second story but , all comment welcome , hope you guys like it :) It's sort of a modern version of avatar,read to find out :)
1. The story of what happened part 1

She always lived next door. She was always there. When we were little we used to go to the park together and play for hours , we would always have play dates . We were best friends , and when we started elementary , we went to the same school down the street. We were in Kindergarten together and 1st , 2nd , 3rd , and 4th . But in the summer before 5th grade , something happened , something I'll never forget , It changed everything .

Before I continue , I'm Aang . The friend I'm talking about is Katara , her and her older brother Sokka , along with their parents Hakoda Anorok and Kya Anorok lived next door to me since I was 1 . I lived with my Grandfather Gyasto , my parents died when I was 9 months in a car crash . Grandpa Gyasto is a monk so we call him Monk Gyasto . Now for the rest of the story , this happened when me and Katara were 10 and Sokka was 12, he was on his way to 7th grade .

It was July 15th , Sunday , 2004 . It was a warm night , around 9 pm when it happened. We lived in a quite neighborhood so it was always quite after 8:30 pm . I was sound asleep in my bedroom on the second floor with my dog Appa sleeping next to me in bed . The window which was just above my bed ,was open , for I had fallen asleep reading and forgotten to close it . There was a slight breeze coming from the window. But that was not what woke me from my dreams , the thing that did was much worse .The smell of smoke in the air and a high pitch scream was what startled me awake . You see Katara's bedroom was in the same room as mine in her house , and are window's faced the others , Sokka's room was next to her , and their parents was across the hall , as was Gyasto's to mine . Katara always kept her window open , she loved watching the stars and moon at night and hated being cooped up. So when I heard the scream I jolted awake causing Appa to wake as well , I rubbed my eyes and immediately turned to look at Katara's window . It was open as usual but from inside smoke was coming in columns and the screaming started again . On reflex I covered my ears with my hands and my eyes darted to Katara's window again. Fear paralyzed my body , and on instinct I screamed " FIRE ! " . In a second or so I darted up , ignoring the paralyzing fear and ran towards Gyasto's bedroom . Instead of knocking like I always do , I threw the door open and looked up to see a startled Gyasto that I just woke . He pulled back the covers and gave me a confused look and asked " Aang what's the matter , what's with the raucous ? you're never like this , are you okay ?" I stood there paralyzed as he headed towards me, the second he put both his hands on my shoulders and gave me a worried look , I screeched " KATARA'S HOUSE IS ON FIRE GRANDPA , THEIR'S SMOKE COMING OUT HERT WINDOW AND SCREAMING , I'M SCARED , CALL 911 NOW ! , PLEASE ! " . His look of worry turned to one of pure shock and horror . He was speechless for a second or two , and then mumbled " Get the fire extinguisher and fill all the buckets from the kitchen with water I'll call the fire station " . He ran out the door and I rushed out the door and got to work.

I brought the bucket and fire extinguisher outside . Grandpa was there on the phone , and we weren't the only ones out at least 10 houses were on and the moms were on the phone with 911 , while the dad's along with me were helping by bring water and their fire extinguishers . I looked at Katara's house it was engulfed in flames , there was screaming and shouting that echoed throughout and I managed to caught one Voice it was Mrs. Anorok , " Katara take my hand sweetie , your father has Sokka " "okay Mommy " Katara responded " Follow me "Mrs. Anorok said , " How did the fire start , I'm scared , I was sleeping and then it got really hot and I melted in my dream , and then I startled awake and saw the fire , panicked , and screamed " Katara questioned in a scared voice . " I don't know sweetheart but , it started in the Living room and when I smelled smoke I woke your father up and we saw the fire , I told him to get Sokka and that we'd meet in the front yard , then I went to get you , and the fire was at your door so I turned on the sink and I heard you scream "Mrs. Anorok answered in a hushed tone . Then I couldn't hear the voices anymore , for alarms and "BleeBloop !" noises filled the street. I turned to see a red fire truck coming in our direction. It stopped in front of the house and men in yellow rushed out , the grabbed a house and a buff man turned it on ,water erupted from the hose and they aimed it at the house while 10 firefighters rushed inside . Minutes later Mr. Anorok and Sokka rushed out coughing , me and Grandpa rushed over to them , along with some firefighters . Right after they were taken care of and checked on we asked them what happened .

" The fire came from the Living room , we don't know how , but Kya woke me and told me to get Sokka and she would get Katara , and then they would meet us out here , I should of stayed with them , I don't know where they are "Mr. Anorok answered . The second I hurt the concern in Mr. Anorok's voice , I spoke up and told them I had heard their voices coming from the second floor . I could see relive wash over Mr. Anorok and Sokka's faces . But Just as we all breathed in and relaxed and calmed down , a high pitched scream startled us all and we turned to face the house , the second floor left part of the house the floor had given away and Katara was dangling from the edge fire burning beneath her , if she slipped she was as good as dead, Mrs. Anorok was holding her hand , with what looked like a death grip and trying to calm her as the firefighters headed to help. Mr. Anorok stood up and ran towards them screaming , trying to save them but was restrained by 3 firefighters. He tried to fight them of but it was 3 to 1 . I looked up, this wasn't good . AHHHHHHHHHHH! , a piercing scream raged through the air , oh no… TO BE CONTIUNED


	2. The story of what happened part 2

**Sorry it took so long but their was school and Algebra and test and a million other things along with writers block , i even re-read the first chapter , but Excuse's , Excuse's here's the next chapter : ( also sorry in advance for any typo's )**

**Disclaimer**** : i sadly do not own Avatar the last airbender :( Mike & Brian do, and if i did there would be way more Kataang Fluff :D **

* * *

_Aang POV : _

Oh no ... i turned my head to see what had happened . But oh , how i wish i hadn't , the second i looked up my eyes grew so big it looked as though they would fall out of there sockets. I bet you could see them start to fill with horror and pure and utter shock !

Katara and her mom had basically traded places , Mrs. Anorok had some how managed to pick Katara up and throw her for a good five to six feet distance before the floor boards under her gave way. She was now clinging for dear life as Katara rushed to her screaming. No matter how horrified, i couldn't take my eyes of the scene playing before me as though it was a really good horror movie , a part of you wants to look so bad , while the other urges you to look away before it got scary , but the other side wins .

_Katara POV:_

I ran towards mom like my life depended on it , then again it probably did. As i could feel the floor boards vibrate with intensity as i ran .

When i reached her i reached my hand out and she looked at me with pleading yet grateful eyes.

At that moment i ignored the screaming , the hot intensity of the fire , the people , everything and focused on those eyes . I had never seen my mom look like this since her mom and dad died and that scared me to the core . But relieve washed over me when i felt her hand grab mine. Slowly i pulled her up with all my strength , slowly but surely her and my efforts weren't for nothing. After what seemed like an eternity she was on the floor boards with me again. I looked at her as she pulled me into a bone-crushing , 100% love filled hug. Relive washed over both of us this time as i let out a breathe i didn't know i was holding . Slowly we got up as we heard the fire man approach , but are relive was short lived when suddenly CRUNCH ! CRACK ! BOOM! , AHHHHHH! I screeched as i felt the intense burning heat touch my skin and engulf me alone, along with the scratches , bruises , cuts , and painful nail filled hits the floor boards caused .

At that moment all i felt was pain terrible excruciating pain . But then something came towards me and rammed against me at a good 5 mph , causing waves of pain to wash over me and my head , before everything went black.

The red orange glow wasn't their anymore and neither was the pain or terribly burning heat , there was just dark , dark , pitch black nothingness . The shouts and screams were gone , and before i could continue to think my mind went blank .

_Aang POV : _

SHOCK & COMPLETE & UTTER HORROR , not even those words could describe what i felt , what i had just experienced , what had just occurred . The neighbor hood filled with silence as we all watched . I could practically feel the mix of emotions and pain and shock coming from Sokka and Mr. Anorok

Just seconds before we rejoiced on how they both had just managed to save themselves and were filled to the core with hope as fireman approached them , and just as they stood it happened . The floor beneath them gave way and a fire explosion filled the air , engulfing the entire second the fireman, then we stood there froze in place , to scared to move , to scared to think . Though none of us would say it many of us wondered if they were alive , just as a high pitched shrill filled the air . I instinctively covered my ears , but i knew that scream anywhere , it was Katara. She was in danger , my best friend ever was in danger. The girl who had helped me countless times had always been there for me . Who never left me alone in my time of need , never abandoned anyone needed me and i was going to help her. I started walking forward slowly , then it turned from a walk to a sprint , from a sprint to a run. I could feel some gazes turn to me , but i ignored it , i was a good 10 meters away from the house and no matter how fast i ran it seemed i was never fast enough and that would never each them. The seconds seem to take forever and time froze as i ran , but then the emotional shock and pain that i was truly running from finally reached me and I froze , as i hit the ground and fell .It was all to much to painful , then i could feel the sound returning just as everything went dark and my eyes glowed white , a single emotion filled tear spilled out . Then i was watching from outside as my body stood up and unleashed immeasurable power . The huge gust of wind blew out the flames and i watched from outside my body as the fireman rushed to find survivors , ugh ... that word sent a shrill shock filled pain through my heart.I looked away as i couldn't bare the pain .

I looked again and saw them bringing out people , 3 dead , out of 7 so far , all fire man , i couldn't take this . The anxiety would certainly kill me first if the emotional pain didn't and my body continued to blow out the fire and control the elements , with a look of determination and well i'm not sure i could describe how terrible and utterly horrifying the second look was , it was as if i was enraged and ready to rage war and kill all these people if the so much as looked at me wrong. But it also looked like if i was utterly broken and hurt , as if someone had ripped my heart out . I was so not me .

I looked back to the fireman risking a glance , 2 survoviors , both fireman . That left Katara and , my heart froze when i heard a shout

" Found two more "

" they breathing ?"

" Yeah , but hurry it up and grab the gurney"

" come on men"

Relive washed over me , they were alright , at least for now . But before anything else happened my body collapsed and i blacked and their was nothing just darkness.


End file.
